Non-stop summer
by terboDC1980
Summary: This is the story of the characters meeting up during the 'Nonstop Summer' promo shoot (the video is on youtube). M for serious slash. It will cross Pair of Kings, Kickin' It, Lab Rats, Shake it Up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Warning: this story graphically depicts sex between males. If you are underage to read this where you live, or offended by the idea of this, what are you even doing here? Go!

This is about the actors on Disney, not the characters; and yes of course this story is a complete work of fiction and all characters/shows are copyrighted to Disney; no infringement is intended. This is in no way meant to imply anything about the sexual orientation of the actors.

A bunch of stars from Disney XD channel shows were at the beach on location to film a series of promos for the network while playing around in the sand and surf to a new song by Cole Plante and Adam Hicks.

Part 1

The director called a break from filming, and Ryan Ochoa headed back to the trailer he was sharing with Adam Hicks for this day-long shoot. The teenage Latino co-star of 'Pair of Kings' was secretly hoping that at some point he would be able to catch Adam Hicks changing clothes and see him naked. The tall fair-skinned guy with strawberry blond hair looked like he had a pretty decent package, but they all had their own dressing rooms on the show so he never got to see Adam naked. There were plenty of other hot guys here for the shoot; Disney had gotten quite a few of the XD stars together… especially those two studs from the new show 'Lab Rats.' Billy Unger wasn't much taller than Ryan but he was showing a huge bulge in his surf wetsuit.

Several of the other stars headed to their trailers to get cleaned up and change between shoots while the crew moved some equipment and adjusted for the sun. Ryan didn't see Adam around and wondered if he was already in the trailer. Just as he approached, the door opened, and he thought 'Damn, I missed him,' but instead of Adam coming out, it was his old co-star from their skateboarding show 'Zeke & Luther.' Ryan had met Hutch Dano before when he had guested on the show, and always thought the guy was super hot, with his brilliant blue eyes and nice body. He was wearing a blue wifebeater and baggy shorts, and he looked a little flushed.

Hutch looked a little taken aback to see Ryan walking up, but recovered quickly. "Hey Ry-ry! Long time no see!"

"Heyyy, Hutch, what brings you here?" Ryan felt himself blushing a little, flattered that Hutch remembered his nickname.

"Just hangin' with Adam for awhile. Looks like a fun shoot, though you are soaking wet." Hutch could not help admiring how the wet white t-shirt was sticking to Ryan's young chest. 'Hmm the little Latino boy is starting to get kinda hot,' Hutch thought to himself, 'I wonder if him and Adam…' He checked out Ryan's cute little ass as the Latino went into the trailer. 'I'd like to tap that!'

Ryan closed the door behind him, glad for the cool dim air conditioning after the hot humid beach, but then he was greeted by quite a sight.

"Hey shortstack, how's it goin?" Adam was sitting at the table in just a towel, reading something off his iPad.

"Uhh, Hey Adam, just came in to clean up, rest a bit and change for the next scene." Ryan said, trying to sound casual while looking the hot redhead up and down. Adam was fair-skinned, not real muscular (unlike that David Henrie, what a hunk!) but had nice definition. His red-blond hair was still a little wet and tousled.

"You were lookin' fly kicking the soccer ball around; guess you are pretty good."

"Thanks man." Ryan felt himself smiling and his face growing hot.

"Wait till we do the volleyball scene, gonna kick your little ass." Adam looked up and grinned.

Was it Ryan's imagination, or did Adam spread his legs wider and smile at him kinda funny? "Well, I'm gonna shower now…" He said, feeling flustered as he edged towards his room in the back.

"Okay, better make it a quick one; I think I used most of the hot water, sorry! Then maybe we can hang out awhile before the next scene."

Ryan did take a very quick shower, though he debated whether he should jerk off, because he was so horny he decided not to. He came out of the bathroom in his towel to see Adam still at the table looking at his tablet.

He was about to head to his room to dress when Adam said "C'mon over and hang out, we got time."

"Um, sure." Ryan was nervous and excited. Adam was a few years older than him, and definitely more confident. "What are you reading?" He asked as he sat around the corner at the tiny dinette.

"Oh just news and shit." Adam flipped the cover down over his iPad and laid it down. "So, we haven't really gotten to talk much on the 'Kings' set, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure, anything." Ryan stuttered, trying not to stare.

"Are you cool with me replacing Musso? I get the feeling he was really popular, even after the DUI thing." Then Adam put his hand in his lap and adjusted his towel.

"Well, to tell the truth, Musso made it pretty clear by season two that he was bored with the whole thing. I guess he was professional cause you can't really tell in the shows, but he got to be kind of a dick sometimes on the set. Doc told me once he wished Lanny was his brother and not Brady!"

"Hah! That's good. Actually I think you are so good as the kid trying to be evil but not really being very good at it. It's like, are you REALLY evil and incompetent, or are you sabotaging yourself cause maybe you are not that evil?"

"Dude, I think you are over-thinking my character!" Ryan said with a laugh.

Then Adam reached over and kind of playfully shoved him in the shoulder and sent him off balance, causing his towel to fall open. Ryan got flustered and tried to close it up, but Adam grabbed his arm. "It's all good dude, it's just us guys." Then he spread his legs, making his towel fall open to reveal a long cock draped over a set of large balls held tight in a nearly hairless sack. His bush was bright orange.

Ryan could not help staring.

"Heh, I thought you might be interested. Hutch thought so too. C'mere." He gently but firmly pulled the teen out of the nook so they were now standing naked face-to-face, towels left behind. Adam's cock was starting to rise, and Ryan's five-inch dick was already just about at full mast. "I thought I saw you checkin' me out man. I was hoping you were interested, cause I think you're real cute."

"Really?"

"For real, man, I love your curly hair and those big green eyes of yours." And those big ole' eyebrows are kinda sexy, don't ask me why." Adam giggled, making Ryan look down and blush.

Adam was almost a full foot taller than his costar, which somehow turned Ryan on even more, but he was afraid to do anything but stare at Adam, especially his huge cock.

"You like that, Ry-ry?" Adam smiled down in his kind of goofy way as he ran his fingers through Ryan's curls.

"Yeah I sure do. Damn you are big, man." Ryan said softly. "Can I…?"

"That would be awesome, but only if I can feel yours too, bud. I love Latino boys." Then Adam gently took Ryan's right hand and guided it to his rising cock.

"Oh, man god you are so big…" Ryan whispered, gently fondling Adam's balls and growing cock.

"That feels great lil bro. And you got a nice hard one there too." Adam reached down and eagerly grabbed onto Ryan's thick Latin uncut meat, very gently sliding the foreskin back and forth over the head. Ryan just had a little bush of brown curls starting above his cock.

"Ohh, shit!" Ryan whimpered, a little precum already oozing out just from the excitement of the big redhead touching his teen cock. He was shaking all over; he couldn't help it.

"I was hoping you would be up for messing around; Hutch and I were talking about what a little cutie you were." Don't be nervous, bro, it's just us." Adam ran a hand gently over Ryan's shoulder and arm reassuringly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

You… you and Hutch mess around?" Ryan was incredulous.

"Yeah man, of course. He's got a nice thick cock. He's already kinda hairy, which I think is hot. He's awesome. But enough about Hutch." Adam leered, cupping one of Ryan's smooth round ass cheeks.

"Damn." Ryan moaned as he began to stroke Adam more fully, and the tall redhead's cock grew to its full 8" with its big circumcised head. Then, unable to wait any longer, Ryan knelt down, then after one look up to Adam and getting a nod of approval, he held the tall stud's big cock by the base, and took the big bulbous head into his mouth.

"Yeahhh, that's it, Ry. Suck that real nice, get it real hard and wet." He gently put his hands on the sides of Ryan's head, not forcing him at all, but guiding him as the teen sucked on the big shaft, working it in and out of his mouth. "You're doing great, that's it, lick the bottom, just like that."

Ryan gagged a couple times, but kept at it, so turned on that he was sucking on this hot guy's cock. All the while he jacked himself a little once in awhile or played with Adam's big balls.

After a few minutes, Adam gently stood Ryan up and pushed him back so he was half sitting on the little table, then he knelt down and took the teen's thick brown cock all the way down his throat all at once. Ryan gasped, his hands gripping the edge of the table as stared down, helplessly watching as Adam worked his tight little balls while he started to aggressively suck on his steel-hard cock. "Oh shit man that feels so good!" This was better than his wildest dreams, that Adam would blow him! He stared as Adam's slowly pulled off until just the bulbous head was in his mouth, then the he used his agile rapper tongue on the underside to drive Ryan crazy. Meanwhile, Adam slipped his other hand between Ryan's smooth ass cheeks and started to work a finger inside his moist little hole.

"Oh fuck!" Ryan hollered. He opened his legs wide, hooking his ankles around Adam's back.

Adam teased Ryan's cock, worked his finger deeper, and with his other hand, pinched the teenager's nipples, driving the poor horny kid crazy. Then he finally pulled his mouth off Ryan's cock with a pop, and it slapped against the boy's smooth tummy, Adam looked up at him with a leer and said, "You ready to get fucked?"

"I've never… been fucked before, man." Ryan said softly. "And you're so big. I'm kinda scared."

"Really?" Adam hesitated. Partly it turned him on that he was going to take the hot little Latino's cherry ass, but partly he didn't want to hurt him, he really did like Ryan. "I'll be real gentle buddy I promise, but it will burn at first. Hutch squealed like a girl. Have to admit, I think I hollered too."

"Okay, I'll try." Ryan would not admit that he was actually really scared, but he was also really excited. He had fantasized about getting fucked while sticking his own finger up his butt while jerking off. By Mitchel, by Hutch, by a bunch of other guys… and especially by Adam. And now it was about to happen. But now that it was real, and Adam seemed so huge…

"Okay buddy, let's get you ready." Adam laid Ryan face down across the small kitchen table, legs hanging over the side, his ass at the perfect level for fucking. But first Adam knelt down and spread the teen's firm smooth cheeks. 'Yum, just a few little hairs around his fresh pink hole, what a cute little ass.' He leaned in and gave it a lick. Ryan jumped. "Like that?"

"Feels… weird, but not bad."

Adam took that as approval, and went in again. Soon Ryan was moaning, and his cock was throbbing and leaking precum. He was as ready as he'd ever be. Adam dug out the lube from his kit bag and worked some into Ryan's twitching hole.

"Oh! That's cold!"

"It'll be warm enough soon." Adam smirked. He stood up and coated his cock. Then he aimed it at Ryan's twitching little virgin hole. "Try to relax, even imagine you're pushing out."

"Um, okay…"

Adam pressed down on Ryan's lower back with one hand, holding him in place, and with the other, held his shaft as he moved forward and his head began to push its way in…

Ryan clutched the edge of the table, tears welling in his eyes as the cock forced its way into his virgin ass. He felt like Adam was tearing him apart. "Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered. For some reason, all he could think of was his line he had to say about a thousand times earlier in the day 'I'm Ryan Ochoa, and you're watching Pair of Kings on Disney XD!' In a weird way, the distraction made him feel a little better.

Meanwhile Adam was looking down at the incredibly hot sight of his pale pink cock partway inside Ryan's sexy little brown Latino ass. He moved it just slightly in and out. "Oh fucking god Ryan your ass feels sooo good! Try to relax dude, don't tense it up." He ran his hands tenderly over the teenager's slim flanks, feeling him shaking. "It'll start to feel better in a minute I promise. First it'll just burn, then it'll feel good…" Then he took hold of Ryan's little hips, and began pushed his cock in a little further. 'Shit he's so tight…'

"Oh shit! Adam please!" Ryan wailed. But now Adam was too far into it. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, and pushed it back in. Ryan yelped as it opened his virgin ass. Then he whimpered as Adam started pumping in and out, soon his red pubes grinding against Ryan's smooth brown ass.

"Like that, little guy? Starting to feel good?" Adam for his part knew that Ryan was the hottest little fuck he could remember, his ass grabbing his big cock every time he pulled out, and pulsing all along his shaft. It was incredible.

Actually Ryan had to admit that it was. The pain was replaced by this strange burning in his gut, and he could feel Adam's huge cock rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. His whimpers turned to moans every time Adam sank that long thick cock into him.

Adam grabbed the smaller teen's leg and flipped him over onto his back, keeping his 8" cock buried in Ryan's ass. He smiled, seeing that Ryan's cock was hard just from being fucked. "Yeah you do like it don'tcha? He wrapped his hand around Ryan's five inches and fondled it.

Ryan smiled up at Adam, his green eyes glittering. "Damn your cock feels great." He pulled his legs up and wide apart for Adam, who grabbed his thighs and started to fuck him harder, pulling almost all the way out then shoving his cock in to the hilt.

"How's that, little dude? Like that big cock now? Like getting fucked?"

"I love it! Fuck me Adam! Fuck me, my king!" Ryan hollered, his whole body shaken by the pounding.

"I love your hot little ass, boy! I'm gonna cum soon, you are so hot!" Adam started to pound Ryan faster and harder, pushing his legs up, and staring down into Ryan's green, desperate-looking eyes. 'Damn I love this kid, he's so cute and his ass is fuckin' incredible. I hope he likes doing this cause I want to do this again and again…'

Ryan grabbed his cock and started jacking himself while looking wide-eyed up at Adam, his mouth open while he gasped for breath. "I'm cummmming! Oh, SHIT!" And a spurt fired out of his little cock right over his head. The second landed on his smooth chest, and more poured out over his flat stomach.

Ryan's gripping ass was too much for Adam, and he made a last few deep hard thrusts before he went over the edge blasting a big load deep inside his costar's abused boyhole.

As they were both catching their breath he smiled at Ryan, leaned down and kissed the grinning young Latino, who eagerly returned the kiss. When Adam leaned up a little, he scooped up a little of Ryan's cum and popped his finger in his mouth. "Hmm sweet, I'll have to get some from the source next time." He said with his crooked smile.

'Shit, he wants to suck me again?' Ryan sighed happily, in his post orgasm daze.

Meanwhile in another trailer, Mateo Arias and Leo Howard quickly stripped out of their sandy and saltwater-wet clothes, and with some playful ass-slapping, they squeezed their lean bodies into the tiny shower together. Obviously they already knew each other very well.

"Wow Leo, you've really grown. You're as tall as me." Mateo said appreciatively as the two faced each other and soaped up.

"Yeah, I grew a few inches in the last year. But I'll never be as BIG as you." Leo grinned as he wrapped his hand around Mateo's huge cock.

The Latino moaned as his costar began stroking him, and in seconds his monster was almost up to its full thick nine inches. "Oh yeah baby, that feels great." He grabbed onto Leo's hardening six-plus inches.

Leo ran his other soapy hand over Mateo's defined chest and abs. "You feel great too dude, you got great abs man."

In response, Mateo laced his fingers into Leo's thick mop of hair on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As he stuck his tongue in the other boy's mouth, Leo let out a low groan and thrust his hips against Mateo's. The let go of each other's cock and grabbed asses, so they could grind their soapy hardons together. Mateo pushed Leo against the fiberglass side of the shower and thrusting his hips against skinnier youth with such force that they could feel the trailer moving.

"Dude!" Leo broke the kiss. "Let's get out of this shower before we break it."

"Sure thing babe, we need more room to play."

They rinsed off, while still running their hands over each other, then climbed out and dried off. Mateo was still drying his hair when Leo knelt down in front of him and took the head of his semi-hard cock in his mouth.

"Dude you sure are horny today!" But he didn't complain, instead throwing the towel aside and running his fingers through Leo's mop of damp hair. He was rock hard in seconds: over nine inches, thick, uncut, with a big head.

Leo gently peeled back the foreskin and began licking around the head. He was fondling himself at the same time, his own cock just as hard.

"That's it baby, get Mateo junior all ready. I want to fuck that hot tight blackbelt ass of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Non-stop summer Part 2

As they were both catching their breath, Adam smiled at Ryan, leaned down and kissed the grinning young Latino, at first with what the teen considered surprising but wonderful gentleness. When Ryan eagerly returned the kiss, Adam got a little more passionate, and they made out for a minute, Ryan responding to Adam's tongue in his mouth. Then Adam leaned up, scooped up a little of Ryan's thinning cum and popped his finger in his mouth. "Hmm sweet, I'll have to get some from the source next time." He said with his crooked smile.

'Shit, he wants to suck me again?' Ryan sighed happily, in his post orgasm daze.

"I think I should call Hutch back and we should have a little reunion. That is if I can get him away from his boyfriend Taylor." Adam grinned. He was getting hard again just thinking about cute Ryan bouncing on Hutch's beer-can thick cock. He wanted to suck the cum out of that boy while Hutch banged him hard and made him squeal like a pig. This was going to be a non-stop summer for sure.

Ryan let his head fall back on the table. 'Oh my god, Adam and Hutch Dano both! And, wait, what? Taylor!?' Then he started to get scared. Was Adam just messing with him? Was he just gonna fuck with him from now on, tease him on the set and make his life hell? Oh shit! He had just let his costar fuck his up the ass! Fuck, what had he done?

Then Adam leaned down over him. "Ryan, dude, are you okay? C'mere." And he pulled the smaller guy into a hug. "Dude you are shaking all over, are you cold or something?" Adam got both of the big towels and wrapped them around Ryan. "If you are sick or something, I'll tell the director."

"N-no, just a little… scared." Ryan looked up wide-eyed at Adam.

"Scared of what?" Adam looked bewildered.

"Of… you." Ryan looked down, ashamed.

But Adam chucked his chin up. "Why the fuck, short-stack? There's nothing scary about me. And you were hotter than Hutch the first time! Now c'mere and snuggle with me for a few." Adam wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him till he seemed to stop shaking. Ryan Happily put his arms around the bigger guy.

"You're joking right, about Hutch?"

"No. Honest to god, he was a total crying bitch the first time. But, he got to like it."

"What did he say when you first fucked him?"

"You're terrible! You want to know what Hutch Dano cried out when he lost his ass cherry!?"

"Well, yeah." Ryan smiled shyly.

"Well something like 'Oh, Adam, stop, fuck, it hurts! Oh take it out!' Any other Disney guy secrets you wanna know, in return for you know what?"

"I want David Henrie so bad!"

"Well, shit don't we all, the dude is majorly cut and I hear he is hung like a donkey. I'd go after that Jake Austin too, he has grown up to be a total hottie. So, are you gonna be okay?" Adam hugged Ryan again, running his fingers through the teen's curls. "I really do like you, and I hope you had fun too. I hope we can get together again. Even if you don't want to mess around, we can hang out, just as buds."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Yeah I'd really like that. Adam, you are so cool, and nice. I guess I was afraid you were gonna just fuck me and then throw me away."

Adam furrowed his brows. "What? Of course not. Trust me, kiddo, you're a keeper." Adam leaned in and kissed Ryan on the cheek, then held him in a gentle hug. "Besides, we're buds. You think I'd be some kind of ass and be mean to you on the set or something? Dude! I am not like that."

"Okay, I guess I'm just being weird. This is really my first time to do anything with a guy… or really much of anything with anyone."

"Dude! I figured you had at least fooled around some with buddies! No wonder you are a little freaked. We still have some time, you want to go back to the bed and just 'cuddlupets' some?" Adam smirked, taking Ryan's hand in his.

"Oh GOD! They play the worst commercials on XD!" Ryan exclaimed as they walked back.

"Yeah they are total crap. And that's our paychecks, so quit whining." Adam gently smacked Ryan on the butt, and he noticed the Latino boy's cock was fully erect again, the big head partway out of its brownish sheath. "Dude, you are horny again. Can I suck you? I love uncut dudes, and you are so cute. You don't have to do anything else."

"I can't say no to that!" Ryan said, but secretly, his ass was already itching to have Adam's cock inside him again, and maybe Hutch's. His cock got rock hard just thinking about it.

"I really do love this hot sausage." He wrapped his hand around Ryan's thick cock as he gently pushed Ryan back onto the bed. "And maybe later you can come over to my condo and sleep over and we can really get more acquainted."

"I'd like that…" Ryan thought how awesome it would be to spend the night with Adam, and do all kinds of things. He fell back on the trailer bed, and Adam knelt down, smiling at his cute co-star.

"I'm gonna show you how much I like you, Ry-ry." He raised his eyebrows, then went down on Ryan Ochoa's thick teenage cock. He gently peeled the foreskin back and then started sucking hungrily on Ryan's juicy purple head. Ryan laid his head back on the bed and sighed as Adam took his whole cock into his warm mouth. Adam began to gently fondle the boy's tight hairless balls as he sucked, wanting to just please his buddy.

"Oh yeah, Adam, that feels awesome…"

Meanwhile in another trailer, Mateo Arias and Leo Howard quickly stripped out of their sandy and saltwater-wet clothes, and with some playful ass-slapping, they squeezed their lean bodies into the tiny shower together. Obviously they already knew each other very well.

"Wow Leo, you've really grown. You're as tall as me." Mateo said appreciatively as the two faced each other and soaped up.

"Yeah, I grew a few inches in the last year. But I'll never be as BIG as you." Leo grinned as he wrapped his hand around Mateo's huge cock.

The Latino moaned as his costar began stroking him, and in seconds his monster was almost up to its full thick uncut nine inches. "Oh yeah baby, that feels great." He grabbed onto Leo's hardening six- incher.

Leo ran his other soapy hand over Mateo's defined chest and abs. "You feel great too dude, you got great abs man, been working out."

In response, Mateo laced his fingers into Leo's thick mop of hair on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As he stuck his tongue in the other boy's mouth, Leo let out a low groan and thrust his hips against Mateo's. They let go of each other's cock and grabbed asses, so they could grind their soapy hardons together. Mateo pushed Leo against the fiberglass side of the shower and started thrusting his hips against more slender youth with such force that they could feel the trailer moving.

"Dude!" Leo broke the kiss. "Let's get out of this shower before we break it."

"Sure thing babe, we need more room to play."

They rinsed off, while still running their hands over each other, then climbed out and dried off. Mateo was still drying his hair when Leo knelt down in front of him and took the head of his semi-hard cock in his mouth.

"Dude you sure are horny today!" But he didn't complain, instead throwing the towel aside and running his fingers through Leo's long mop of damp hair. He was rock hard in seconds: over nine inches, thick, uncut, with a big head.

Leo gently peeled back the foreskin and began licking around the head. He was fondling himself at the same time, his own cut cock just as hard, sticking out from his small bush.

"That's it baby, get Mateo Junior all ready. I want to fuck that hot tight black-belt ass of yours."

"You are so bad, but I love it." Leo muttered between slurps on Mateo's huge cock. "I guess once you go Latino, you never go back."

The trailer was filled with the sounds of Leo sucking on his buddy while Mateo moaned encouragement and ran his fingers through Leo's hair. Leo could get half of his costar's snaked down his throat but that was about it. Between the length and the girth of the thing, it was all he could manage. So he stroked the base and played with Mateo's already large, hairy balls. Even though Mateo was only a year or so older than Leo, his body was definitely more mature, with more hair under his arms and in his crotch. And while Leo was definitely toned and athletic, Mateo had gotten those tight abs teen guys sometimes get when the testosterone has burned off all their baby fat.

After a few minutes, Mateo guided Leo off his aching hard cock, and stood him up. "My turn to chow down!" He knelt and eagerly sucked Leo's sexy hard cock into his mouth, enjoying a little drop of precum.

"Ohh, damn dude that feels so good. You're right, I am so horned up from messing around with the other guys today. I wonder how hung that Spencer Boldman is?"

Mateo popped Leo's cock out of his mouth. "I was all hot for the little dude, Billy."

Yeah he's hot too, both great bodies, and Billy knows some martial arts."

"Yeah, I saw you flirting with him. Maybe we can have a little party." Mateo started playing with Leo's tight, almost hairless balls, and slid a finger between his legs towards his little pucker.

"Oh yeah that, would be hot!" Leo moaned.

"Well we got plans later with Dyl, I don't want him to be too intimidated. The guy is almost as shy and nerdy as his character."

"Yeah, he's cute that way."

"Okay, bend over dude, I want to eat that sweet ass-pussy of yours." Mateo leered.

Leo didn't need any more encouragement, bending over a built in sofa with his limber legs wide, exposing his pink hairless hole between his muscled cheeks.

"That's it, baby." Mateo knelt down, spread his friend's ass further, and dove in with his long tongue, licking at Leo's pucker. As butch as Mateo liked to act, he loved sucking Leo's cock, and eating out his cute little butt. He was making a lot of friends today, and hoped to get some more action with other Disney guys. But he had a feeling Leo would be his best bud for a long time. He actually had feelings for Leo, he loved making out with him and the couple times they had slept together were nice. He wondered if Leo felt the same, or if he just was a big cock for him.

"Ohhh yeahhh, eat my ass Matty, I can't wait for you to fuck me." Leo groaned as Mateo rimmed his ass, lapping it then poking his tongue in and teasing his horny buddy.

Mateo gave Leo a good rimming while fonding the cute boy's hard cock and balls. Then he pulled back "Yeah you ready take it like a champ buddy, and you use those ass muscles to milk little Mateo…"

"Shut up and give it to me!" Leo stood up, grinning, and half threw Mateo on the bed, grabbing a tube of lube to get his smooth little butt ready for his buddy's massive cock.

"Damn you ARE horny today! Must have been dancing around with all those cute studs." Mateo laid back and flexed his tight six-pack, admiring the cute teenage black-belt as he climbed on top and straddled him. Leo lubed his ass and then generously coated Mateo's cock. Leo himself was hard and wagging in the air as he guided Mateo's monster to his hole.

"Oh fuck yeah that hurts so good." Leo moaned as he started to sit down.

"You don't know the half of it, bro!" Mateo said, holding Leo's slim hips and helping to support him as he got used to sitting on his monster cock. He got off watching his cute buddy's face as he slowly worked himself onto the big teen cock: down a little, then up, then down a little more… Leo loved getting fucked, but even he needed a minute to get used to Mateo's cock before the real pounding started. His own cock stayed completely hard, waving in the air as he leaned back a little, adjusting how Mateo Junior went up inside him.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh!" Leo moaned as he settled his ass down on his bud's cock. "That hits the spot!"

"You know it bro!" Mateo let go of Leo's hips so he could fondle his partner's hard cock and play with his cute little nipples. He rocked his hips up a little, getting his cock into Leo just a bit deeper.

"Yeah Matty, fuck me!" Leo's hair was just about dry and as he tossed his head back and forth it fell into place in a sexy mop. He leaned way back, putting his hands on Mateo's thighs, his own legs wide open, and rode up and down on that Colombian pole, his own dick wagging in the air.

"Jesus, Leo you are gonna make me cum too fast! Slow down!" Mateo begged, feeling his cock already getting close. Leo's ass was clenching around him as the karate kid pulled up, then relaxing as he went down, stroking the hung Latino perfectly. Mateo didn't know how Leo did it, but he was the best fuck ever. Then Leo leaned forward, started pinching his nipples and bucking on his cock faster and faster. 'God he is so fucking sexy, who would have thought such a kickass martial artist was gay?

"Matty, your cock is so fucking awesome!" Leo half shouted, bouncing up and down on Mateo's bare cock. "I am gonna cum soon!"

"Fuck no!" Mateo grabbed Leo by the hips. "You can't cum yet, and I am close. Let's slow it down, dude."

"But I am so horny man!" Leo used his talented ass to clench on Mateo's hard cock inside him.

Mateo grabbed Leo and swung him onto his back. And while the agile martial artist might have resisted, he let his hot Latino fucker take charge. "You'll cum when I tell you, smartass!" Mateo growled. And he pushed Leo's legs apart while starting to slowly fuck his big cock in and out of Leo Howard's hairless clenching ass.

"Oh yeah, fuck me Matty, faster! Give me that big Colombian meat!" He started jacking his own cock as Mateo pumped his full nine inches in and out of Leo's hungry ass.

"Here it comes, baby!" Mateo shouted, ramming his cock deep into Leo's ass just as the cute martial artist was cumming also and his ass clenched on Mateo's big dick.

"Fuck meeee dude!" Leo hollered, jacking his cock like crazy and spewing out jets of cum onto his smooth chest and abs.

"Oh yeahhh!" Mateo moaned, holding Leo's hips and shoving his cock in as deep as he could as he started to cum. "Take my load bro!" He did a few short jabs deep inside his sexy buddy as he unloaded, then laid down on top of Leo.

"Oh man, that was great." Leo sighed, "Now get off me!"

"Fine!" Mateo laughed, rolling off his sexy buddy and pulling his semi-hard cock out at the same time. They laid side by side then, catching their breath.

"Tonight with Dylan should be so fun." Leo said finally, laying on his back, hands behind his head.

"Yeah can't wait to break his skinny ass in."

"Well, let's say you bottom for either Dylan or me, his choice, to make him feel better. The kid is gonna be nervous as hell."

"Damn, man, I dunno, I don't like the idea of a cock up my pooper." Mateo looked worried.

"Shit, you coward! I take every inch of your monster now and I love it! Quit whining like a little virgin girl. It's about time you bottomed. Anyway, how big can Dylan be?"

"True, he's made comments that he doesn't think he's real hung, but I've never seen him in anything but those baggy shorts."

"Same here, he's kind of shy about being undressed. By the way, how's your 'big' brother Moises doing?"

Mateo let out a half-laugh, half-snort. "He's good. He and Jason should just get married for the amount of time he spends at the Earles house."

"He's still banging Jason? They have been at it since Hanna Montana."

"Yeah. I guess Jason's a size queen like you." He winked at Leo when the martial artist stuck out his tongue. "You know, he may be tiny, but in that department he's almost as big as me." Mateo thought back to the first time he was exposed to gay sex a couple of years ago. He came home early from school once when his parents were on vacation, and supposedly just him and Moises were home. He heard moaning coming from his brother's bedroom, and snuck up there, peeked in and saw his older (but littler) brother laying on his back on his bed, and Jason Earles was straddling him. They were both naked, and Moises' cock was stuck up inside Jason's ass. Jason was riding up and down on Moises, moaning about how much he loved his big young Columbian cock. Moises was talking just as dirty, saying stuff like "Oh yeah you like it so much better than Musso's don't you, daddy? My cock is so much bigger than his!"

"Oh yeah, you may be a little boy, but your cock is way bigger! Fuck daddy!" Jason was saying as he sat back, taking all of Moises' dick inside him, bareback. He moved his ass forward and back, and Mateo could see Jason's cock was hard too, not nearly a big as Moises' though. "Fuck that cock feels good. I love your teenage cock in my ass, boy. I'd like to watch you fuck Musso though, he looks like he has a cute ass."

"He does, and he is always hungry to get it eaten out before he gets fucked." Moises said as he rocked his hips up, fucking his big cock into Jason. While Moises was almost 20 years younger, they looked like similar ages. And Jason was turned on by getting fucked by a horny teenager, and Moises got off on banging his older costar. 'I got to get Mitchel here too for a party, it would be so wild!' He thought.

"I'd love to suck him and pinch his nipples while you fuck him with your big cock, then make him suck me while you unload in his hot skinny ass."

Mateo had been shocked at first at this scene and their dirty talk, but so turned on he had to go to his room and jack off twice! Later he and his brother talked, and he found out that a lot of the Disney guys were secretly gay and banging each other. He still wished he'd had the chance to fuck Mitchel Musso. He watched 'Pair of Kings' and thought the lean little dude was so sexy. He'd love to bend him over, run his hands over those tats on his pecs, and shove his cock into Musso again and again while Mitchel complained that he was not gay, even though his little cock was hard…

"That must be a sight." Leo grinned.

"It's obscene! That huge cock on his little body. Oh did I ever tell you, he said when he guest starred on Wizards, he thought David Henrie was hitting on him."

"Damn that dude has a nice body, I'd sure take him up on it."

"I'd prefer Jake Austin, his pretty little costar."

"I would not say no, but Henrie is so ripped, I love that. So is Dylan coming over or what?"

"Yeah, my place tonight, we initiate the boy. Should be fun."

Meanwhile, in a castle in Scotland, 'Good Luck Charlie' star Bradley Steven Perry had a nightmare and sought out his friend and costar Jason Dolley…

End of Part 2

To be continued? Please review. We've still got Spencer Boldman and Billy Unger, and I think there might be a surprise there, and maybe more. And I wouldn't mind cute Ryan Ocha to have some more adventures…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

While certain other young men were having fun, Spencer Boldman and Billy Unger of 'Lab Rats' made their way to the trailer they were sharing on the set for the filming of the elaborate 'Disney Non-Stop Summer' promotions. Spencer was walking slightly behind his co-star, admiring the 16-year-old's hot ass in his shorts. Being four years Billy's elder, he had felt like a little bit of an older brother to him. _Not that he needs any guidance,_ Spencer thought, The kid has done more acting than me already, and damn if he is an amazing martial artist. _It would be hot to see him and Leo Howard sparring together._ There was also the height difference between them, which Spencer had to admit was kind of a turn on. He was 6'2", and Billy was maybe 5'6" and at 16 was not likely to grow much taller. He was barely taller than their co-star Kelli Berglund, and it would not be long before Tyrel passed him in height. They even made jokes about his character's size on the show. Though Spencer could not help thinking about how cute Billy was, and though he was short, he sure seemed to fill out his spandex 'mission uniform.' Actually, Spencer admitted that he thought part of Billy's appeal was that he was kind of small, but also a kickass athlete. It made him really sexy for some reason. But of course Spencer had to keep all these thoughts secret and to himself. No one could know that he actually was attracted to guys, and especially not his friend and costar.

Spencer was hoping that since they were sharing the trailer and had to change several times, he'd get so see more of Billy. On the show they each had their own dressing room, so he unfortunately did not get to see Billy get in and out of the uniform. Personally he hated wearing it because it was so binding, and it was almost obscene (what audience are they aiming for?). But he was fine seeing Billy in his outfit showing off his chest, his cute butt and that interesting bulge in front. They had rough-housed a few times on the set, and Spencer found that he had to be careful or he was going to pop a boner. He loved the scene where Leo came back from the future, and when his time machine appeared they all freaked and Spencer actually leapt into Billy's arms. _Poor Billy, having to hold a much bigger guy! But he's a strong kid._ A couple of times their eyes met and he thought maybe there was a vibe coming from Billy, but he couldn't be sure. And today, he realized that he actually felt a little jealous seeing Billy and Leo Howard chatting and giggling together, almost flirting while they were in the hammock side by side.

_Geeze, who is gay here? I heard rumors that a lot of the young Disney guy stars were gay, but not much specific._ Leo Howard had been with Disney for awhile, as had Adam Hicks. But Spencer came from an old-fashioned family in Texas, and he was just coming to the realization that he was gay himself… and he might have a crush on Billy. But he was terrified to do anything about it. He had never done anything with another guy before… and actually hadn't done anything with girls but a little making out in high school.

They got to the trailer, and though he was used to the hot humid Texas summers, he was glad to get into the dim, air-conditioned trailer.

"Whew! This feels good!" Billy exclaimed once they were inside. "And I need a shower so bad, after getting drenched with a bucket of salt water, and people throwing sand all around. My hair is a wreck."

"I think your hair still looks great." Spencer said softly.

Billy turned around and gave his costar a funny look. "If you say so, but it feels like hell, all salty and sandy. I promise to take a quick shower and not use all the hot water." Billy peeled off his t-shirt.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. Oh hey, when you did that flying kick-spin, man, that was freakin' amazing!"

"Aw that's nothing, Leo can do stuff even better."

"Well I thought it looked really cool." Spencer tried not to stare as Billy stripped down to a pair of boxer briefs before stepping into the little bathroom. _Wow he has such a cute butt. He may be short, but he sure does have an awesome body, and he's a really nice guy._ Spencer sighed. He had not gotten any kind of gay vibe from Billy. Of course he worked really hard not to give off one himself. His family would freak out if they knew. _Heck, I'm not even totally sure; it's not as if I have done anything with a guy… except look._ He loved looking at Billy, and this promo shoot with the other guys all in shorts and getting wet was a real turn-on. But mostly he had eyes for Billy.

Sooner than Spencer would have expected, he heard the shower turn off, and Billy emerged wearing just a towel around his slim waist. "It's all yours, bro." He smiled. His hair was damp and sticking up.

_Darn, he is so cute! And wow his body looks so hot._ "Thanks!" Spence got up, yanked his own crusty shirt off, and walked towards the bathroom. They had to pass very close to each other, and for some reason, both paused.

"I always feel like such a runt next to you dude." Billy said, his gaze going from Spencer's defined chest, up to meet the taller youth's pale brown eyes.

"Oh stop it! You're still a better athlete than me. Sometimes being more compact is better."

"Smaller is never better in one department." Billy blurted out, then suddenly he blushed and looked away. "Sorry that was… not appropriate." Billy knew that Spencer had been brought up in a very Christian household, and what he had just said probably offended his friend.

"Hah! Naw, it's all good dude." Spencer assured him quickly, though he felt his own face getting hot, and he realized that he was looking down at the bulge in the front of Billy's towel, and it was not small. "I guess I'll get that shower now…" He edged past and ducked in the bathroom as he was feeling his penis starting to grow.

Spencer finished his shower, wondering why he was sporting a semi the whole time. He arranged his hair, wrapped the big towel tightly around his waist, and came out of the bathroom. Billy was still there, sitting on the sofa in just a pair of boxers, texting on his iPhone. _Damn he looks so cute sitting there. I should go get dressed, but I'd rather just look at him in his boxers like that._ He went to the fridge and got a bottled water, then feeling brave he got another one for Billy. As he plopped down next to the teen, he pressed the cold bottle on one of Billy's nipples.

"Yeow!" Billy squeaked, looking up in surprise.

"Remember to hydrate!" Spencer grinned with more bravado than he felt.

"Thanks." Billy made a face and snatched the bottle away, using those lightning reactions he had. He wasn't bionic in real life, but he was a black-belt and an amazing athlete. He put aside his phone to open the water, sat back and took a swig. "Good advice though." He added in a softer voice.

Spencer chugged several gulps of his and lounged back a couple feet from his friend. "Who were you texting?"

"Oh I was just checking Twitter."

"Oh yeah that place where you have twice as many followers as me!" Spencer stuck out his tongue.

"Whatev. We're bush league. David Henrie has over a million followers!"

"Wow. And how do you know that?" Spencer turned and smirked at the teen.

"Cause I follow him!' Billy said a little defensively.

"You _like_ him!" Spencer said teasingly and poked Billy in the shoulder.

But instead of the denial he expected, the younger teenager just blushed and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Spencer said softly, feeling terrible for teasing his costar. Maybe Billy really did like David 'that way'?

"It's okay, you didn't mean anything by it. Actually I think he is really handsome, and he's pretty ripped." He gave Spencer a little smile.

Spencer paused for a moment, digesting this. _Could Billy be gay? Maybe he's just messing with me. But I don't think he would. Maybe it's time to ask his advice and test the waters._ "Billy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tex, what?"

"Well, it's kinda personal. I hope you would keep it just between us."

Billy looked over at his normally carefree-acting costar, wondering what the big hunky guy four years his senior wanted to tell him. "Sure guy, of course."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Um, this is kinda hard to talk about. I can't talk to my dad or my brother, or any of my friends back home. I know you're younger than me but you've been around all kinds of people more than me already…"

While Spencer was rambling, Billy's mind was racing. _Oh my God, is Spencer gay? Is he about to come out to me?_ Billy had had the hots for the tall Texan from the moment they had met auditioning for Lab Rats, and despite their different backgrounds, they'd become friends, and each respected the other's athletic ability. But Billy had always worked hard to act as butch around Spencer as possible, assuming that if he found out that Billy was gay, he would not want to be friends. Even though their older costar Hal Sparks – who had starred in that_ Queer as Folk_ series years ago, but is straight – kept making little joking comments to Billy that Spencer was checking out his ass. Billy would just laugh it off or give Sparks the finger.

"…I just hope you aren't going to freak out." Spencer looked over at his friend then.

"Dude, unless you are going to tell me you're a mass-murderer, it'll be fine. We're buds, you can tell me anything." Deciding to be bold, he put his hand on the bigger guy's bare shoulder.

Spencer stared at the trailer floor. "I… I think I'm gay."

Despite hoping and even half expecting that this was what the tall Texan was going to say, Billy could not suppress a little giggle.

"Dude!" Spencer pulled back and glared at the smaller guy. "Don't laugh at me!"

Billy smiled gently then. "Spencer, I am not laughing at you. If anything I am laughing at the irony. I'm gay." He massaged the back of Spencer's neck.

"Wh-what, really? Your gay! Oh, wow, so you **do** like David Henrie! But you're so…"

"What?"

"You know, I don't want this to come out wrong, but, you don't act gay."

"Spencer, dude there is no such thing as one way to act. I'm just the way I am. And maybe it would surprise you to know that there are several other Disney guys here today that are gay too."

"Wow." Spencer took a deep breath, his defined pecs heaving. "So, are you, like, seeing one of them? Leo?"

"No, though he is really cute, and we have gotten to be friends, and I think he is gay too." Billy didn't elaborate on how he and Leo had exchanged numbers, and he had the feeling they might be seeing more of each other later. "I actually have had my eye on someone else, but I'm not sure if he is interested." Billy managed to get Spencer to make eye contact for a moment.

"Why wouldn't he be interested? You're really handsome, you're funny and nice, and you have an awesome body."

Billy sighed. Spencer was clearly not getting the point; sometimes he could be almost as clueless as his character on the show. He gave Spencer's neck another little squeeze. "That's awfully nice of you to say, cause this guy is really tall and handsome like you, and I was worried that, even if he was into guys, maybe he would not be attracted to a little runt like me."

"Runt!" Spencer jumped back and twisted to face Billy. "You are not a runt! You're a jock, and your body is all perfect proportions…" His jaw dropped as all the pieces finally fell together. "Wait, you… you like me, that way?"

Billy grinned and playfully punched Spencer in his left pec. "Yeah you big lug. But I was scared to let anything show, cause I was sure you were straight."

"Oh man, oh, man." Spencer was practically hyperventilating, staring at the floor again. "I… I'm really confused. You know my family is religious. But I got into acting, and I really liked it. I met a few guys but they were, you know, effeminate. And that's cool and all, we got along fine, but I wasn't interested in them that way. But for years I realized, I was looking at guys, thinking about guys, like my friends." Spencer hung his head down feeling his eyes starting to water. He had never told anyone this, and here he was coming out to his hot younger costar who he kind of had a crush on.

"Dude, just relax, believe me, I know what you've been going through. It's confusing." Billy put his arm around Spencer again, and now feeling bolder, he put his other hand back on the bigger guy's smooth, toned pec, over his heart. Then he got a big surprise.

Spencer turned towards Billy, put his arms around his costar and pulled him close, and after a moment of looking questioningly into the teenager's hazel eyes, Spencer leaned in and kissed him.

Billy was surprised what a sweet tentative little kiss it was, but then he realized that maybe this big hunk was really inexperienced, even with kissing girls. _Ironic with a name like 'Boldman.' But still, wow this is nice. I hope he won't mind if I take the lead with him._

Spencer pulled back then and looked down at Billy, terrified. "I am so sorry! I just, I couldn't… Billy I really like you."

But Billy smiled at his friend, got Spencer to lean down a little so they were more even, and very carefully pulled the nervous guy back in for another chaste kiss. Just before their lips touched he whispered, "Don't be sorry, Spencer. I was so wishing this would happen." He loved the other guy's wide-eye look as their lips met. The kissing quickly got more passionate, lips pressing and working against each other, as their hands started to roam over each other's toned body. Neither guy was super-bulky, but when they flexed, you could clearly see that they worked out and had very athletic bodies.

Spencer's eyes snapped open when he felt Billy's tongue start to push into his mouth. _Oh god, this is intense!_ He started to pull back but the smaller boy gently but firmly held the back of his head, and he gave into it, playfully pushing his large tongue back against Billy's and slipping it into his mouth. He heard the teenager moan, and it really excited him, then he realized he was getting an erection, and he was only wearing a towel. But he felt like he was past the point of no return. He reached up and put his hand on one of Billy's defined pecs and started to feel it. _Like a straight guy would feel up his girlfriend, I guess,_ He thought,_ But Billy's chest feels better than any boob._

In response Billy leaned in closer to Spencer and started to run his hand over the bigger guy's pecs and tight abs. _This is so great! I can't believe Spencer and I are half naked and making out in our trailer!_ He could feel himself sporting a boner and wondered if his friend was as turned on.

The two gorgeous young men kept at it for several minutes, kissing passionately, running their hands over each other's chests, arms, and through their hair. Spencer had never felt anything so incredible as kissing another guy, and Billy was amazed at what an awesome kisser Spencer was. Even though the tall Texan was four years his senior he had a certain naivete about him, but he sure seemed eager to learn.

Finally, feeling overwhelmed and needing to catch his breath, Spencer broke the kiss and gently pushed Billy slightly away. When his friend looked at him in alarm he said "You're amazing dude, I just need a minute." Then he looked down and saw that Billy had a huge tent in his boxers. "Um, wow."

"Oh, sorry…" Billy looked around for something to cover up with.

"No dude it's okay! I uh, have the same… condition." They both looked down at the big bulge in Spencer's towel that was threatening to pull it open.

Billy's jaw dropped, then he looked back up to meet his friend's gaze. "I don't know how far you want to go man, but I've kinda had the hots for you since we met, and now here we are…"

"I… I've never done anything with a guy. In fact, I'm a virgin." Spence said hoarsely. But then, almost without realizing what he was doing, Spencer's hand, visibly shaking, reached down to Billy's crotch and pushed open the flap of his boxers, allowing the teen's big cock to pop out in the open. "But I'm up for anything you are, Billy." He whispered. Even though he was older and taller than his co-star, he had long ago realized that Billy was the more self-confident – and probably experienced - one.

Billy reached down and tugged open Spencer's towel. The twenty-year-old's cock sprang up at a high angle. "Damn you got a nice one." The teen smiled.

Spencer got his hands under Billy's arms and pulled him to his feet. "Looks like you do too." He then got hold of the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, so both hot young men were standing there totally naked. Almost at the same time, each reached down and gently took hold of the others hard cock – and both of them let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Oh man, feels so good!" Billy said in a low voice. Then, "You're big!" He smiled up at his much taller buddy.

"I dunno, for a 'runt' it sure feels like you could give me a run for my money down below." They took a step apart to admire each other's equipment. Billy actually looked like he might be a bit thicker, between 7 and 8 inches cut with a big head, while Spencer's uncut cock was well over 8 inches with a long arrowhead glans. Spencer had a sudden moment of shyness when the impact of what they were doing happened. _Oh, god, I just put my hand on my friend's… dick!_

"Looks like maybe we're pretty even." Billy grinned, "Though yours is definitely longer. That could definitely feel…" Then he caught himself.

"Definitely feel what?" Spencer looked genuinely baffled.

_Hooo boy._ While Billy didn't have all that much experience sexually, obviously he was way ahead of Spencer, who was still confused about his sexuality. But Billy knew what he wanted. He loved being with a hot guy, loved the feeling of another guy (a guy who he liked, not just any random hookup) inside him, but he also was coming to realize that even though he was physically small, his personality was kind of intimidating, and even though he liked to 'bottom,' he could take control of the situation and get the other guy so horny that he would do almost anything. And right now he knew what he wanted to do with Spencer Boldman.

"Billy, I hope you don't think I'm a wimp." Spencer looked down shyly.

"What is it bro, of course not."

"We're buds of course, and now you know I think you're really hot, and I want to do, you know, stuff, but, we have like half an hour before we go back out and I don't want it to be a wham-bam thing, you know?" He looked up then and his gaze met Billy's.

Billy smiled up at his tall hunky costar. "Of course dude! I don't want to rush you at all! I mean, I can't believe we're here naked together like this, and we made out; it's so cool."

"Yeah it is! So we're both staying at the Hilton on the same floor, so wanna meet up in your room for maybe a room service date tonight?"

Billy didn't say anything for a moment, but just smiled, which made Spencer nervous, but then he said, "Dude, you make it sound kind of romantic, I love it. I can't wait. I'd love to have a date with you." Now it's going to be all the more exciting with the expectation of waiting all afternoon."

"Yeah and I'm going to be watching you flirting with Leo Howard." Spencer grinned, then he pulled the smaller guy into a surprisingly innocent hug, considering they were both still naked.

Later that evening… Ryan visits the Zeke & Luther stars…

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_(oh there should probably be a disclaimer: I know nothing about the sexual orientations of these actors, don't own any rights, etc, etc)_

_Ryan visits Adam Hicks and his old Z&L costar_

Ryan Ochoa walked up to the swank condo building, shaking with nerves._ I wish I was as cocky and self confident as Lanny, though maybe not quite so evil._ It was dark out, a typical warm night in LA, and here he was coming to see Adam Hicks to most likely hook up with him and his old 'Zeke and Luther' Hunky costar Hutch Dano. _I can't believe I am doing this but Adam was so cool, and OMG for a first-time guy I could not have asked for anyone hotter and nicer._ He felt his teen cock stirring in his shorts just at the memory of what they had done that afternoon. At his age, his body was recharged and ready for more fun.

He was staying in LA on his own for the first time, filming the third season of 'Pair of Kings,' and the elaborate Disney Channel **Non-stop Summer** promo video filming that had dragged on to 4 days. Not that he minded! They all got paid, and he got to play around on the beach with so many other hot dudes from other Disney XD shows. He still lived down in San Diego with his family, but he was on his own here; they even gave him his own hotel room. He was wearing a tight, white low-cut wifebeater with a light green button-up shirt open over it, and a pair of long print board-shorts. He hoped Adam liked the underwear he picked out.

As he got to the building entrance, his iPhone buzzed, it was a text from his good friend Adam Irigoyen, from Disney's 'Shake it Up' asking what he was up to. _Oh man, what do I say? He doesn't know anything about what Hicks and I did earlier._ Ryan had to admit he had a secret attraction to his lean fellow Latino, who's full eyebrows people also made jokes about. He replied that he was tired and would text later.

He punched in the number on the condo panel, and the intercom lit up. "Ry-ry, come on up!" It was Adam's unmistakable slightly lispy voice. The door buzzed and Ryan let himself in. A short elevator ride and he was at the door to Adam's place.

Adam flung the door open. "Dude come on in!" He was wearing an oversized t-shirt and board shorts also. Adam showed Ryan to the living room of his really nice modern condo, where a huge flatscreen was playing, oddly, an episode of 'Pair of Kings.' "What can I get you? Hutch and I are having beers, and if you want one, I won't say anything. Otherwise, I got juice, diet Dr Pepper, Red Bull, Perrier…"

Ryan could not suppress a shiver, was it because Adam seemed to have set the AC on superchill, or he was nervous? "I… I'll have a beer if that's okay." _Maybe that will calm me down,_ he thought as he sat on the big white leather sofa. It was always funny to see himself on TV, playing that goofy jerk Lanny, who audiences actually started to love—so much that Disney had him record this whole series of evil Lanny takeover plots for the web. Those were fun to do.

"Sure, little dude, just no driving, you don't want to end up like Musso! I will get you a cab, but you are more than welcome to stay over." Adam came from the kitchen with 3 bottles of Dos Equis, handing one to Ryan as he sat down right next to the Latino teen. "Actually I hope you are staying over." He whispered conspiratorially. "I really liked cuddling with you. I don't think Hutch can stay; wolf-boy is so possessive."

And just a moment later Hutch Dano strode into the room from a hallway, wearing a tight tank top and long baggy basketball shorts. Ryan could see he had just a little hair on his chest showing above his low tank. His muscular legs were hairy too. "Hey! Ryan!" He smiled, coming over to fist-bump before settling on the couch so that Ryan was between them, and taking his beer. "So, Adam says the shoot is going great. I remember doing that ep with you on our show; you were a real professional. And now you play the little evil troll so great! Who would know are totally opposite than that snarky little bitch."

"Really? You think so?" Ryan smiled sheepishly. He was trying to keep his knees from bouncing from his nerves. It had been a long time since he had really talked to Hutch besides that 'hello' outside Adam's trailer today, and now that he was close to Hutch, he seemed a lot more grown-up now. His body was even more muscular, he talked a little different, and Hutch's blue eyes were just as beautiful as ever. Ryan tried not to stare.

"Dude!" Adam put his arm around Ryan and gave him a gentle shake. "It is just us! Chill! Or, is it too cold in here?"

"Naw, I'm good." Ryan took a big swig of beer (he had actually had a little beer a few times before, so he wasn't too worried, and wow this Dos Equis was really good!)

Hutch sat back and opened his legs, and Ryan could see a big bulge in his clingy shorts. "Yeah dude, we all worked together before, and Adam and I are close buds after working together for three years." He put his hand on Ryan's knee and gently massaged his quad, easing him down. He leaned in and said more softly, "No pressure. Adam told me today was all kinda new to you, so it's all good, really. Just drink your beer and let's just watch you be evil Lanny for awhile. I love your character!" Hutch smiled and looked at Ryan with his beautiful blue eyes, and the Latino teen felt himself melting inside.

The episode ended, and somehow Adam had his computer linked to the TV and bookmarked a couple of the 'Operation King Me' videos featuring Lanny's plots to take over Kinkow.

Adam started laughing hysterically. "I **love** it when something goes wrong and you do the cute little 'Uh-oh!' in that scared little-boy voice!"

Ryan felt himself blushing. "Lanny is so fun to do, because he's just so over-the-top fake evil and silly."

"Oh!" Adam jumped up. "I got this from props the other day; they said I could have it because they made a bunch of them." He ran back down a hall where Ryan assumed the bedroom was, and a moment later came prancing back… wearing one of the cheesy 'Pair of Kings' crowns perched on the back of his head.

"Ohh, Lanny like!" Ryan said in his cracking Lanny voice. "I want to be king!"

Adam grinned his cute goofy grin. "We'll see what Lanny is willing to do to be king!"

"You guys!" Hutch laughed between swigs of beer.

"Actually," Adam said, as he went to the kitchen and got 3 more beers, "Hutch won't admit it, but your Lanny character turns him on, that's why I put up all the 'Operation King Me' eps."

"Come on, Hicks!" Hutch protested, but Ryan saw his cheeks getting pink.

"Admit it, bro!" Adam plopped down on the sofa. "You told me that Lanny looks like he just needs a good king-fucking to put him in his place."

"Dude, stop it!" Now Hutch's face was burning red in embarrassment.

Actually Ryan was really flattered – and turned on – that Hutch Dano was having some kind of fantasy about his character. Of course Ryan was nothing like snarly, whiny Lanny in real life. But he could certainly play him… "I'm glad you like my work." He did his best Lanny sidelong sneer look at Hutch.

Hutch actually giggled then! "Awesome dude!" He gave Ryan's thigh a squeeze, but left his hand on it, moving his fingers just a little on the teen's muscular leg.

"Looks like it's time to get this party started." Adam said in a low voice, as he leaned over to Ryan, gently turned his head and planted a long sensuous kiss on his lips. Ryan responded with a little moan, and as his cock sprang to full hardness, he spread his legs.

"Woah." Whispered Hutch, watching them and getting excited himself. He slid his hand up Ryan's leg and rubbed the teen's crotch.

Ryan responded by opening his legs further and groaning as Adam stuck his tongue into his mouth.

Hutch moved his hand up over Ryan's flat tummy, pulling open his shirt to better show off his heaving chest as Adam and he were making out. "Damn Ryan you are so hot!" He murmured.

Adam broke the kiss and helped Hutch get the youth out of the shirt so he was just wearing the thin tight wifebeater and his shorts. "Oh yeah, isn't he a cutie-pie?" Adam grinned. "Hutch, take off your shirt and show Ryan your sexy hairy chest."

"Well, okay. Ryan I hope it doesn't gross you out, but I'm kinda hairy for my age." Hutch said apologetically before he pulled off his tank.

Ryan's green eyes went wide. Hutch was not a bear or anything, he just had a spray of dark hair across his defined pecs and a trail going down between his abs to his belly-button, and then on down… "Oh man, I think it's… nice." His voice trailed off.

"Say it." Adam whispered in his ear.

"L-lanny likey." Ryan whispered, blushing. _Oh god, the beer is going to my head and I haven't even finished one yet!_

"Thanks." Hutch sat back down, locking his azure gaze onto Ryan. "Now let me see your chest." He smiled his cute little smile.

"Well, um…" But before Ryan could do anything, Adam and Hutch both had hold of his wifebeater and pulled it over his head.

Hutch got a glance at Ryan's armpit, with just a tiny patch of hair starting to grow. _I have got to have me some of that._ He thought. Then he took in the Latino teen's sexy chest, which he had just gotten teasing glimpses of with Lanny's v-neck costumes. Ryan was just starting to get definition in his pecs and abs, still a little softness. "You are perfect, dude." He said, feeling a combination of affection and incredible lust for the guy. He ran his fingers lightly over Ryan's baby-smooth skin, making the kid shiver.

"Told yah!" Adam said, before taking a big swig of his second beer.

Meanwhile, Ryan was breathing hard, turned on, but also feeling self-conscious as the center of attention. His knees were starting to bounce again.

"Calm down, short-stack!" Adam assured him, putting his hand on Ryan's shaking thigh. "Remember, we're only gonna do what you feel comfortable with, don't be nervous."

"Y-you guys are just both so hot." Ryan half choked out.

"Dude, you are hot too, otherwise Hutch wouldn't be practically drooling on you!" They both turned to the brunet, who looked up, blushing, from staring at Ryan's chest. "Summon a little of that Lanny self-confidence." Then he took the crown off and plopped it on Ryan's curly-haired head, then slid his hand up Ryan's thigh to gently cup the teenager's hardon. "Jeeze are you in pain in there? You got a major boner going."

"Well, uhh…"

"Aw come on!" Adam suddenly stood up, shucked off his t-shirt and shorts, so he was just wearing a pair of 'Perry the Platypus' boxers, with a huge tent in the front.

"Damn, I want a pair of those!" Hutch said with another little laugh.

"Get in line, I got them from that little cutie Vince Martella." Adam winked. "C'mon Dano, let's get Ry-ry more comfortable." Adam sat back down, and the two of them untied the unresisting teen's shorts and got them off, revealing a sexy little pair of orange low-rise C-in2 briefs… with a very nice bulge running up and to the left. "Oh, Lanny got some hot undies!" Adam added appreciatively.

"Uh, yeah, I've had these for awhile…" Ryan stammered.

"Hmmhmm, riiiight." Adam ran his fingers lightly over the bulge, making Ryan's cock twitch in its confinement.

"Stop teasing him, Adam!" Hutch said, seeing that Ryan was still shaking some with nervousness.

"Well, you stop teasing us, Hutchins. Drop those shorts."

"I'm not wearing underwear!" Hutch protested.

"So? It's time Ryan got to see what you're working with. I've talked it up enough."

Hutch slid his shorts down; his cock popped up and the cute brown-haired guy stood naked, shifting from one foot to the other with his cock curving up from its dark bush as he smiled crookedly.

_Wow,_ Ryan thought, _He really is thick._ Maybe not quite as long as Adam's 8 inches, still Hutch had a very impressive cock, 7 or so, cut, with a big helmet head, and the shaft was a solid thickness Ryan was not sure he could not get his hand around—way thicker than Adam's, and he thought the redhead's cock was as big around as a paper towel roll. Hutch's cock had an upward curve to it kinda like Ryan's own; Adam's was ramrod straight. It was so cool to see how different guys' cocks were different shapes when they were hard.

"You like that, Ry-ry?" Adam asked teasingly.

"Come here, Ryan." Hutch urged, pulling the horny teen up and to him. Brilliant blue eyes met striking green as they closed for a kiss. Hutch kissed differently than Adam somehow, softer, more sensual where Adam was all passion and energy. And Ryan felt a little brush of Hutch's beard shadow across his smooth cheek. "I promise I won't hurt you dude." Hutch whispered. "I have had the hots for you since you were on our show, and you are even more grown up and sexy now." He ran his hands over Ryan's smooth body, gently teasing his little nipples. He sat them both back down again next to Adam, who was watching them hungrily.

"Hutch, man I thought you were so hot. I love watching those** Zeke & Luther** episodes where you are so sexy looking into the camera." Ryan said softly, as Hutch's roving fingers got to the waistband of his briefs, and his mouth moved down to clamp on one of Ryan's nipples and eagerly sucked it. "Oh jeeze yeah!" Ryan groaned as Hutch bit his nipple just a little. His cock surged in its confinement.

"Let's release little Lanny." Adam grinned, hooking his fingers inside the briefs. When Ryan nodded, he slowly eased them down, letting Ryan's thick, uncut five-plus inches pop out and slap against his flat tummy. Hutch sat up and smiled, helping Ryan to kick off his briefs.. "Oh man, that looks good enough to eat."

"T-take all you want." Ryan was so turned on now, naked and hard with Hutch looking at him, he was stuttering from excitement more than nervousness.

"I have been so looking forward to this!" Hutch said. He leaned down, one hand going into Ryan's little bush to aim his curving pole upward. Then he licked Ryan's steel-hard cock teasingly. "It's just as hot as I hoped it would be. I hope you'll fuck me with it later?"

_Oh damn, I get to fuck Hutch Dano!_ Ryan almost shot his load just imagining hot Hutch on his back, and Ryan putting his cock inside him…

"Oh yeah, that is so sexy!" Adam said, grabbing his crotch in his boxers. "You guys look so hot together." Then he shucked his boxers off and started to jack his hard eight inches.

Hutch licked and sucked Ryan's nice purple head tenderly and teasingly for a few minutes, making him squirm and writhe. Then he began to suck more of the teen's thick curving cock into his hungry mouth, keeping his lips tight around the shaft. One hand caressed Ryan's tummy while the other started to explore down under, seeking the boy's hot little hole.

"Ohh, dude that feels so awesome!" Ryan moaned as Hutch sucked harder on his tender cock while starting to push a finger in and out of the boy's moist ass. Hutch pushed Ryan's legs apart with his free hand.

Adam leaned in and pulled Ryan into a kiss while caressing his chest, and Hutch kept busy on the Latino's cock, driving Ryan crazy with stimulation. He finally had to break the kiss.

"Oh god, I am gonna cum soon if you don't stop, Hutch!" He whined.

Hutch let Ryan's cock pop out of his mouth and smiled. "Isn't that the idea? Or do you think you can hold it 'till I am inside you? I'd think you can give us some juice a couple times."

"I already came twice today with Adam…" Ryan said anxiously. He wanted to be able to perform for these guys.

"Let's trade off then." Hutch stood up, presenting his massive upturned cock in Ryan's face. "I'd love to feel those soft lips around me right now."

Ryan leaned forward, took hold of the base of Hutch's fat cock, and aimed it down some, and began to lick the underside like a popsicle, paying special attention to the spot at the base of the big flared head.

"Hmm, that's great, kiddo." Hutch said in a soft voice. He put a hand on Ryan's shoulder and caressed the teen, then worked upwards so he could run his fingers through Ryan's curls. He looked down just as Ryan took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it while starting to stroke the shaft a little. "Ohhh man…" Hutch groaned, partly from this intense feeling, but partly because Ryan looked up at him with those big green eyes just as he started to suck on him.

Ryan's legs were spread wide, and Adam leaned in and started to suck the cute Latino while Ryan in turn sucked more and more of Hutch's big cock into his mouth.

Adam worked his fingers between the boy's legs and started to finger him, pushing into his hole. _Damn I fucked him a few hours ago and he's already so tight again!_

Meanwhile Ryan was sucking eagerly on Hutch, mostly on the big head and stroking the shaft. He was actually even thicker at the base, tapering a little up to just behind the head (but still really thick) and then there was the big cap. And it had that upward curve. Ryan wanted to take more than a few inches but he would gag, and Hutch actually pulled him back and said "It's okay bro, it feels awesome the way you are doing it, don't force it."

So they went at it for several minutes until Ryan finally had to sit back on the sofa. "I'm sorry, my jaw hurts!" He said apologetically.

"You were doing amazing, I was about to stop you before you made me come." Hutch smiled.

Adam sat up and gently stroked Ryan's tummy. "Yeah dude, don't apologize! You're such a hottie."

The teen smiled. "Then, can I ask you guys to do something, can I see you guys make out?" Adam and Hutch looked at each other in surprise, and suddenly both looked a little flustered. Ryan suddenly realized he'd stepped in something. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"It's okay, Ry-ry." Adam assured him. "Just caught us off guard I guess. What do you say?" He looked at Hutch.

"Well, it depends, I guess." Hutch actually looked almost scared. But his cock was still bone-hard.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" Adam smiled, stood up and took Hutch's hand.

"I dunno man, I'd feel kinda weird, since I am supposed to be with Tay now." Hutch looked away.

"C'mon, buddy. We know that relationship is open. Just for old times, and put on a show for Ry. Be good for him to see what two guys who love each other do besides sex." He grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and put on an Usher slow song.

Ryan sat back on the sofa, just barely touching his cock, as Adam and Hutch came together into each other's arms, and started to slow dance, their bodies – and hard cocks – pressed together. Obviously they had done this many times before. It was so hot, and sweet at the same time. Hutch put his head on Adam's shoulder and they just slow danced together. It was amazing since they were naked to be able to see all their strong leg muscles move as they shifted. On the show Hutch had always seemed kind of short but he knew now that Hutch was actually probably 5-11 or 6' tall and Adam was actually really tall, at least 6'2". They looked so incredible, their naked bodies pressed together. Adam slid a hand down and cupped Hutch's round muscular ass.

Very softly, turned away from their guest and too quietly for Ryan to hear, Adam whispered "I missed this. I miss you so much."

Hutch shivered, and not just from the chilly room. "Dude, you know how much I care about you. I miss you too." He started to kiss Adam's neck.

"Then why did you go? I know, Lautner is a hunk; hell, I'd have a hard time resisting him."

"You know it's not that!" Hutch whispered hoarsely. "I… I was scared, okay? Can we talk about this later? Can we just go back to being friends and having fun like the old days, before it got… complicated?"

"Sure, sorry." Adam felt his chest ache for a moment. He knew exactly what Hutch was talking about. It was the time, near the end of shooting **Zeke & Luther** and they were in bed after a hot session and Adam had kissed Hutch on the cheek and said the dreaded 'L' word.

Meanwhile, Ryan went from feeling like too much the center of attention to suddenly a voyeur into a relationship that had obviously been going on for years. The two older guys were running their hands slowly over each other's nude bodies. Even to Ryan, who did not have a whole lot of personal relationship experience (much less between two guys), it was clear that these two had been lovers… and maybe they were still in love. He could hear them whispering. He pretended not to notice and ended up finishing his second beer, and being a young teenager, it was rushing right into his system. His right knee would not stop bouncing up and down, and he was starting to feel silly sitting there naked on the couch by himself. _Dammit I am such a dork! Maybe I should leave._

The song ended, and the spell was broken for better or worse. Hutch and Adam disentangled and plopped on the sofa on either side of Ryan, both taking big swigs of their beers. Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry, kiddo, we were ignoring you. Did you get a nice rest and a show, Ry-ry?" He smiled.

Ryan nodded. "That was… hot. I guess I never thought it would be so cool to dance with another guy close like that but it looks really… nice."

"Even nicer naked!" Hutch said with a nervous laugh. "But now it's time to get back to you." He put his hand on Ryan's right knee to settle him down again, then slid his hand up Ryan's smooth thigh to his crotch and started to gently fondle his hard cock and tight ballsack.

Ryan just moaned and opened his legs, inviting Hutch in. His toes curled as he felt Hutch's fingers cup his balls while his thumb touched the underside of his cock.

On Ryan's other side, Adam ran his fingers lightly over the teen's smooth chest and tummy, and soon Ryan was whimpering happily again. Hutch took Ryan's right hand and guided it to his thick hard cock, which Ryan eagerly took hold of. "Want to suck on it again?" Hutch asked.

Ryan looked up, got on his hands and knees on the sofa and, grasping the base, started to suck on the big head.

Meanwhile Adam was presented with Ryan's cute little ass, which he had enjoyed before. He did not waste any time in spreading Ryan's cheeks and diving in with his agile tongue.

Ryan let out a little moan of surprise and pleasure around Hutch's cock when he felt Adam start to rim him. Hutch could not help grinning as he looked across Ryan's back at the mop of red hair bobbing at Ryan's little ass. At the same time he fondled Ochoa's curls and started to very gently thrust his cock in and out of the boy's mouth. "That's it, kiddo, you are doing awesome."

After getting Ryan's little hole thoroughly wet, Adam sat back. "You guys want to go to the bedroom?"

They all climbed off the couch and three hot young men with hard cocks meandered back to Adam's dimly-lit bedroom and his king-sized bed.

Adam jumped on first and rummaged in a side drawer. "Hutch why don't you just get in the middle and lie on your back?"

"Sure man." Hutch did as he was told, propping his head on a pillow. He smiled over at Ryan, who was standing by the door, holding his hard dick and looking around shyly.

Adam open the tube of lube he'd just produced. "Ryan, straddle Hutch just above his waist, facing him."

"Um, okay." Ryan said, his voice shaking again.

"This'll be easiest, you can sit down on Hutch's cock at your own speed, cause he's so thick, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan realized his voice had gone up an octave and he sounded just like Lanny.

Adam slathered Hutch's cock and then pushed some lube up into Ryan's spasming hole.

"Try to relax dude, you took me!" Adam was caressing him from the side while Hutch held his hips and helped support Ryan as he felt Hutch's huge cock-head at his little ass.

"It's so big!" Ryan whined as he tried to push down. He finally reached behind himself and held it and forced himself down. And then he took the head of the hot skater's fat cock inside him…

"Oh man, oh jeeze, oh god!" Ryan winced as Hutch's huge cock-head popped into his ass. He tried not to hyperventilate.

Hutch didn't move except to gently try to hold Ryan's hips. He looked worried. "You okay, buddy? Adam said you took all his earlier."

"Just, please," Ryan hissed, "Gimme a sec, you are a lot thicker." He took deep breaths and held still.

"How's it feel, short-stack?" Adam whispered in Ryan's hear as he ran his fingers over the teenager's smooth chest, feeling his heart racing. Then he slipped one hand down to grasp the boy's twitching hardon.

"You are so thick man!" Ryan moaned, as he lowered himself a little more.

"It's cool," Hutch smiled his cute smile up at Ryan. "Take your time. Your ass feels so good already dude, it is grabbing my cock." He held Ryan's slim hips and helped support him. "Take it as slow as you need, I want you to like it as much as me buddy." Hutch, for his part, was so excited seeing the cute curly-headed boy straddling him, his own sexy uncut cock hard and sticking up as he started to take Hutch inside his ass. _God. he is so damn cute, I can't believe Adam got him here and he's sitting on my cock!_

Slowly going in and out, Ryan took more of Hutch's cock, with both the older guys encouraging and caressing him. He looked down at Hutch and smiled then. Their eyes met, Ryan's green to Hutch's sapphire blue. Hutch ran his fingers over Ryan's smooth arm, down to his hand, and their fingers laced together for a moment.

Hutch was about half in and said "Hold on little dude, let's just wait." He gently pulled Ryan in by the neck so they could kiss, but didn't push up into the cute Latino yet. 'Ryan is so hot and wow his ass feels so good,' He thought as they made out. 'I want this to last forever, but I know it can't. I don't want to hurt him… Oh shit!'

It was horny Ryan who pushed himself further down onto Hutch's fat sausage. Then he sat himself up again on his knees, then let himself ease down some more onto Hutch's beer-can cock. "Ohhh my gosh!" It felt so big going in him, bigger than Adam. It kind of hurt, but it also felt amazing. And something about the way Hutch smiled up at him so reassuringly, how he held him. It made him feel different inside.

Hutch ran his hands up and down Ryan's flanks, over his heaving chest, and on his arms as the boy took all of his rock-hard cock up his ass. Looking up at the cute little slim Latino teen with his face contorted in an expression between pleasure and pain turned Hutch on even more. "Damn, Ryan, you feel so amazing, that's it, sit down on it… yeah." He slid one hand down into Ryan's little bush and gently grasped his hard cock, sliding the foreskin on and off his head. Ryan's cock looked so sweet, he couldn't wait to taste it again.

"Ohhh, man." Ryan moaned, as he let his weight settle on Hutch's lap, his legs wide open, the monster thick cock completely up in him. He swore he could feel the head of it pulsing deep inside. He ran his hands over the soft dark hairs on Hutch's sexy chest. He smiled crookedly down at Hutch Dano and ground his ass around a little.

"Does Lanny like it?" Hutch smiled up with his little cupid-bow lips.

"Lanny Likey! Ohh!" Ryan grinned, then gasped as Hutch rocked his hips up, pushing further into his guts.

"Fuck you guys look so hot!" Adam moaned, edging his own cock. He reached behind Ryan to feel where Hutch's thick rod was buried deep inside the boy, then grabbed the crown and stuck it on the back of Ryan's head again. All three of them giggled. Hutch's laughing made his cock move inside Ryan slightly, giving them both a little jolt of pleasure.

Adam got behind Ryan then, straddling Hutch's legs. He put his hands around the teen and started to tweak his soft, sensitive nipples, while kissing his neck and shoulders from behind. "You like that, Ry-ry? Like Hutch's big cock inside your hot little ass?" He whispered in the boy's ear. As Ryan moaned from Adam's additional stimulation, the tall redhead looked down at Hutch and winked.

Guided and supported by Adam, Ryan leaned back, feeling the skater's cock move even deeper inside him and rub more against his prostate. His own cock jumped and leaked out a trickle of precum. Then he started to really ride the skater, going up and down on that pole. He'd let out cute little whimpering moans every time he sank down on Hutch's hard fat cock, and his own teen dick would jump as Hutch's cock raked against his sensitive prostate.

Hutch kept his hands mostly on Ryan's slim hips, guiding his ride, but sometimes very lightly fondling the boy's cock. When Ryan leaked, he brought the sweet clear stuff on his fingers to his mouth and licked it off.

"Oh god, Hutch this feels awesome!" Ryan moaned as he slowly rode up and down on the skater's thick cock, his own dick wagging in the air as he moved.

After a few minutes, Hutch decided that, as hot as it was for Ryan to be riding on his cock like this, it was time for him to take charge and fuck the hot little cutie as a real top.

Hutch laid Ryan on his back on the bed, raised his legs, and started to slowly fuck the cute Latino boy, sinking his whole thick cock in and then pulling it out to just behind the head. Ryan's five-inch dick was hard as steel as Hutch pumped his fat pole in and out of the boy's smooth ass. "You doing okay kiddo?" He asked, looking down at the sexy boy under him as he fucked him slowly, seeing his dick moving in and out of the teenager's spasming ass.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "You're so big inside me but it feels great."

"Not as great as you feel around my cock, dude." Hutch smiled, running his thumbs lightly over Ryan's nipples. He looked down, watching where his thick meat was going inside Ryan's tight, hairless ass. Then he started to work it in and out faster.

Ryan groaned every time Hutch pushed his cock in, holding his own legs up, his eyes closed and mouth open, surrendering himself to the hot stud on top of him, fucking him all the way. "Fuck me, man, you feel so good." He whimpered. "Fuck me harder man."

Hutch tried to go slow, because he felt like he could cum any minute with his cock inside the sexy Latino boy, but he could not help starting to pound Ryan faster and faster, leaning down and ramming his fat cock inside the willing teenager. Soon Ryan was just whimpering and moaning as Hutch started to shove his super hard bare cock into the boy.

Meanwhile Adam edged himself and watched, totally turned on by his hot buddy fucking his beer-can cock into cute little Ryan Ochoa, who was on his back, legs up and spread wide, making little boy noises as his own hard cock leaked precum onto his belly. Finally he could not resist, and leaned in to lick up the sweet clear stuff, then took Ryan's teen cock into his mouth to suck the juice that Hutch was fucking out of him.

Ryan whimpered "Please guys, I can't take this much longer! I am gonna cum!"

Adam sat up and grinned at his buddy and former lover as Hutch paused, his fat cock deep inside Ryan. "Should we give him a break or send him over?"

"Want to take a turn?" Hutch winked at Adam.

"No, I think it's time for Ryan to fuck you before he blows a load, since you said you wanted it!"

Hutch smiled at Ryan, who looked up at him with a kind of worried face. "Sure if you are up for it dude, I'd love it." He eased out of the boy and laid on his back on the bed. Adam put a pillow under Hutch's hips, and moved Ryan on his knees towards the ready older guy.

Ryan was so nervous he was shaking again. "I… I've never done this." He said in a breaking voice.

Adam ran his hand up and down the teen's back reassuringly. "Dude, your dick is hard as steel, you are gonna do great, just remember to go slow. You know how it felt when I went in you. Well, size does not make that much difference. Hutch will have to get used to your cock too, so go easy at first."

Ryan nodded. "Okay." He moved closer, and Hutch reached under his legs, took hold of Ryan's cock and guided it towards his hole, as Adam helped hold Hutch's muscular legs up and apart for the teen.

Ryan gasped as his cock entered Hutch's tight channel. Now he knew how hot it was to fuck another guy in the ass. He stopped just after his head entered because Hutch hissed and held his hips. It felt so hot and tight around his cock. He looked down at the hot stud laid out in front of him, open and exposed, blue eyes looking up at him all sexy and cute with his shaggy dark hair, but kind of hungry at the same time. 'Wow, Hutch is really into this too!' He looked down below Hutch's hard cock to where his own dick was sticking in the skater's furry hole. He could not imagine anything more sexy. "Are you okay man?" He half whispered.

"Oh yeah, dude, it still hurts a little at first, but damn to are so hot! It's okay go in some more, fuck me nice and slow, King Lanny!" Hutch grinned.

Ryan almost came as he pushed his thick teenage cock further into Hutch, feeling the ass ring so tight around his shaft. Then suddenly Adam was there again and plopped the silly crown on his head. "You guys!" Ryan whined, his voice tight with excitement.

Adam scooted up behind Ryan. He was tempted to stick his cock in the teen's upturned ass but decided he could wait. Instead he got behind the cute Latino and started to play with his smooth chest again. He found the boy's nipples and began to very gently pinch them.

Ryan spread his hands over Hutch's chest, loving the feel of the soft brown hair as he started to slowly fuck his studly friend as deep as he could.

"Damn, Ryan your cock is awesome." Hutch groaned, grabbing Ryan's ass to help pull him in. "You are the perfect size dude! Ram it in as far as you can! Fuck me! Fuck me Ryan!"

Ryan was so turned on that hunky Hutch was asking him to fuck him, he did as he was told, pumping into Hutch fast and hard, holding on to the bigger guy's hips and slamming into the skater.

"Yeah dude! Cum in me baby!" Hutch jacked himself as Ryan banged him.

"I'm cumminggg!" Ryan wailed, still thrusting and thrusting as he shot his load into his buddy.

"Oh yeahh!" Hutch howled, and he fired spurts of cream all over his hairy chest as he felt Ryan's cock swell inside him and blast a load of teen cum.

"Oh wow!" Ryan groaned and fell, sweating, on top of Hutch.

"I still have to cum." Adam leered, sitting up on the bed. He got behind the cute teenager and pulled Ryan onto all fours, then pushed his long cock into the boy before he even had a chance to recover. Ryan's eyes went wide and he let out a squeal of surprise, but Adam had him by the hips. And he was already open enough that the redhead's cock went right in to the hilt. "Hmmm, just as nice as I remember." He smiled his goofiest grin as he just ground his hips around inside little Ryan's ass for a minute. Then he began a long slow fuck. "Watching you guys fuck got me so horny, I am gonna blow a huge load inside you, Ryan…"

Hutch laid back and watched the show as Adam gripped the teen's hips and started to fuck him. Ryan was just grunting now, his cock wagging back and forth as Adam took charge of him, fucking him doggie style.

"Adam, oh god man, I can't…" Ryan whined, his fingers digging into the bedspread as Adam started to plow him in long slow strokes.

"Aw you're fine, kiddo, remember, I'm the king!" He grabbed the crown and stuck it on his head. "I'll be gentle… kinda. Hutch, maybe you can make him feel a little better now that you caught your breath."

"Dude, you are a crazy man." Hutch shook his head, even as he was spinning himself around on his back on the bed so his head was under Ryan's crotch. Sure enough, the teenager was already just about hard again, despite his moaning. Hutch grabbed a pillow to support his head and started sucking on the Latino's cock, making it quickly come to full erection. It was still leaking a little sweet cum, which he helped milk out with one hand, while he grabbed Ryan's tight balls with the other and started to work them. 'I'd love to make this kid give up one more load I can taste before I go.'

Meanwhile Adam continued to very slowly fuck in and out of his boy in long, slow strokes, marveling at how Ryan's ass was still so wonderfully tight around his cock.

And Ryan, feeling Hutch's hot mouth feeding on his dick while Adam's cock was sending his swollen prostate into overdrive, bent down and gently took the skater's semi-hard cock into his mouth and started sucking like a hungry baby.

Adam, seeing that both the other guys had gotten into it now, smiled to himself, though he knew he did not have long before he was going to cum, after edging all this time seeing these hot two guys playing. "You guys better work it," He grunted as he started to fuck Ryan faster, "I am not going to last much longer."

Ryan was overwhelmed and just started jerking Hutch, while the skater deep-throated him and pulled on his balls and Adam rammed his 8-inch cock in his abused ass over and over. He moaned "I'm cumming again!" And his cock managed to spit out one more load. At the same time his ass tightened around Adam's pumping cock, intensifying the sensation for the redhead and helping him climax.

"Oh yeah, me too buddy!" Adam thrust a few more times, as he shot a big load up inside the cute Latino.

Hutch managed to stroke himself off while milking Ryan's sweet load, tasting more like precum. Then they all pretty much collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap.

Adam let his guests rest a minute, then: "Okay you're getting cum all over my bed. I got a nice big group shower, so let's wash each other off!"


	5. comments

Hi all,

I've had a lot of requests to continue the 'Non-stop Summer series' but after seeing the XD lame promotion for this summer, I am kind of reluctant. Last summer's beach one was so much hotter

youtube com

/watch?v=oFQwRUFkf3I&feature=related

So if I resume, who and what would you like to see? Please comment and remember guests can also comment. You can also send me a pm.


	6. Chapter 6: Boys kick it

**Non-Stop Summer 2013 (chapter 6)**

_After a long break and despite this year's lame bicycle 'non-stop summer' promo that only have one nice image so far: Spencer B's butt on a bike __(what, budget cuts? Really, farting?)_, I've decided to write some new scenarios. 

_(oh there should probably be a disclaimer: I know nothing about the sexual orientations of these actors or characters, don't own any rights, etc., etc.)_

* * *

**Leo Howard, Mateo Arias and Dylan Riley Snyder**

A year after the last non-stop summer, Leo, Mateo and Dylan have all grown and matured; Leo and Dylan are all sixteen years old; Mateo seventeen. Leo and Dylan have actually gotten taller, with Leo reaching six feet, and Dylan five eleven. Leo has really developed a lot of muscle tone, bulking up his upper body. Mateo, meanwhile, seems to need to shave at least twice a day; he's been passed in height at five feet eight, but still way over his own older brother Moises. Dylan and Mateo are both lean and toned; Mateo more so.

Leo and Mateo have been unable to get the shy Dylan to spend time with them socially until now, and finally they are gathering at Leo's family house, when his parents were away on vacation. What Dylan did not know was that Leo and Mateo had been 'dating' secretly for over a year.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Leo rushed to answer it. He was a little nervous about their first get-together with Dylan. He'd even been careful about what to wear, selecting a black tight tank-top and flimsy workout pants. A little more sexy than his usual attire, but he and Mateo had plans…

Leo flung open the door, and it was fuck-buddy Mateo, grinning widely, wearing a shirtless T and long baggy basketball shorts. "Yo, bro!" He strode in. He was carrying a backpack over one shoulder

"Hey!" Leo returned with his cute boyish smile and they did the bro-hug. "Dylan's not here yet."

"Yeah, I just hope he shows. What have you got planned for the evening?"

"I don't know; I thought we'd watch some movies or play some games, and maybe horse around, get him relaxed."

"What about my idea?" Mateo grinned.

Leo frowned. "Dude, you know I don't really drink. And I don't want to take advantage of Dyl."

"Dude, it's not as if we're going to rufie him, maybe just give him a little rum in his coke, or some vodka in his soda water with lemon. We need to get the kid to relax. You _know_ how shy and uptight he is."

"Yeah, I know." Leo sounded defeated. "He still gets all flustered when I give him a friendly little swat on the butt."

As they were talking, Mateo and Leo walked to Leo's family's big media room with a huge sectional sofa, dozens of pillows, and a gigantic flatscreen. The room had its own mini kitchen with fridge and microwave. There were also cabinets full of DVDs, plus every video game system, and of course it was set up to download movies. There was also a cabinet full of old-style games.

Mateo dropped his backpack strategically behind the marble kitchen counter, then sauntered over to the media room cabinets, opening several. When he found the old game one he whistled. "What the heck, Leo! I didn't think anyone had these any more!"

Leo blushed. "Yeah we used to play them when I was a kid."

"No, man it's cool! Oh shit, you have Twister!" He spun around to face Leo with a wicked smile. "We could play strip Twister!"

Leo was taken aback for a moment. "Wait? What? Wow."

"Dude, that could totally work! We just have to arrange for Dyl to fall a lot so he ends up losing more clothes."

"You are so devious." Leo smiled slowly. "But I like it!" They high-fived, and the doorbell rang. As Leo went to answer, Mateo pulled the game out and left it on a table where Dylan could see it.

A moment later, Leo returned, followed by Dylan, wearing a baggy polo shirt and pleated capri shorts. "Hi Mateo!" Dylan smiled and waved.

"Yo, Dyl! I love the short haircut!" Mateo waved his hand over his own head for emphasis. Dylan had indeed recently gotten a much shorter cut of his dark red locks, giving him a different look.

"Aw, thanks. I'm still getting used to it. Wow, Leo, your place is so nice!" Dylan looked around the media room in awe.

Meanwhile, Mateo went behind the bar. "I'm thirsty, can I get you guys sodas?" _Time to put my plan in action._

"Grab me a cranberry juice please." Leo called.

"Just a soda water for me." Dylan hollered in his high, nasal voice.

"Got it! And I'm starting the popcorn." Mateo busied himself pouring the drinks into big plastic tumblers with ice, adding lemon wedges to both, and slipping a vodka bottle out of his backpack, he dumped a dollop into both Leo and Dylan's drinks, more for Dylan. He also added just a drip of cranberry to Dylan's soda, just to confuse him. He made himself a strong rum and coke, fishing the rum out of his backpack bar. _This should lubricate the evening!_

"Here you guys go, Perrier for Dyl, with lemon, and I added just a splash of cranberry for fun, and your cranberry juice with a lemon garnish!"

"Straws!" Dylan said happily.

"Wow, fancy!" Leo looked skeptically at his friend. He already had the TV turned on to, oddly enough, Disney XD, which was showing an episode of _Wizards of Waverly Place._

Mateo settled down on the other side of Dylan. "So, did you hear that David Henrie is living in a house with just his cute little brother Lorenzo,* I wonder what that is all about?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that strange?" Dylan asked innocently.

"I dunno; I guess Lorenzo couldn't wait to move out and be alone with his hot big bro."

When Dylan looked confused, Leo said quickly, "Yeah I bet that's like a party house now!"

Didn't your brother guest star on a couple episodes?" Dylan looked at Mateo.

"Yeah, and Moises said David was _real_ friendly, kept asking if he wanted to go 'play in the props room' with him." Mateo made air quotes and winked.

The comment seemed to go over Dylan's head though, because he said, "Oh wow, I bet they have a lot of cool props for that show!" He took a huge drag on his drink. "My soda tastes kinda funny."

"It's the splash of cranberry." Mateo said quickly.

"Oh, okay. It's not bad, just different." Dylan said politely, and finished his drink. "I am so thirsty, must be the popcorn."

"Let me get you a refill!" Mateo volunteered cheerily.

They watched the rest of the show, making fun of the ridiculous ads for junky toys and other crap, and then _Lab Rats_ came on.

"Oh, I love this show!" Dylan practically bounced on the couch. "It was so cool meeting Billy and Spencer last summer. Leo, you and Billy seemed to get along well, with your martial arts and all."

"Yeah, Leo and Billy got along _real_ well!" Mateo teased.

Leo blushed. "Yeah, Billy is really good, he's a great martial artist, and guitar player."

"Billy Unger _is_ really handsome, and talented, and he seemed like a really nice guy." Dylan said softly. "And wow those skintight outfits they wear don't leave much to the imagination!" He exclaimed then looked embarrassed.

"You're not wrong," Leo agreed.

They all stared at the big screen, where Billy and Spencer were strutting around in their spandex mission suits, showing off their muscular bodies and rather nice crotch bulges. It was an episode where they were using some invisibility wall, and Spencer was sticking his butt through it so all you could see was his ass, and he was waving it provocatively at Billy, who was standing there looking cute in his tight outfit.

"Wow, that's not suggestive or anything." Leo gaped, feeling himself getting an erection.

"Dayum, they're both _hawt!_" Mateo exclaimed. "Almost as hot as our own Leo!"

"Aw stop." Leo smiled, running his fingers through his hair and shifting on the sofa.

"I feel kind of funny." Dylan said suddenly.

"Funny how? Too much popcorn?" Mateo tried to sound concerned._ The kid's had three spiked sodas, he's got to be pretty buzzed. Hell, I've had two rum and cokes and I'm feeling it. Leo's being all righteous and just the one drink._

"Not bad really, just kind of tingly. Maybe we should do something besides watch TV for awhile."

"Hey! I saw that Leo has a game of Twister!" Mateo volunteered helpfully.

"Oh wow! I haven't played that in years!" Dylan giggled. "But, wouldn't it be kind of weird just us three guys playing it?" He looked guiltily back and forth between the other two.

Leo shrugged and Mateo said, "Dude, we fall all over each other doing stunts for the show; it's not like anything new."

"That's true." Dylan nodded in an exaggerated way, as if reassuring himself. "Sounds fun!" He stood up unsteadily.

"I have an idea that could make it _more_ fun." Mateo said in a low voice and leered.

Despite his initial shock at the idea of 'strip Twister,' Dylan agreed. They were already without shoes, so things might go pretty quickly. Every time you fell, you had to take off an item of clothing, and the game started again.

Dylan lost the first two rounds, and his socks. Leo and Mateo each lost a sock, then Mateo lost, and just to be fun, he took off his sleeveless shirt, revealing a tight wifebeater underneath. Mateo had no baby fat, and practically an 8-pack showing through the thin fabric. Definitely more along in adolescence than either of the other boys, he had thick little tufts of pit hair.

They took a little break, and Mateo made them all another round of drinks. He decided to make Dylan's a little weaker this time, as the boy was definitely unsteady._ No need to make him sick…_

A few rounds later, with lots of falls and laughing, Leo was down to his wifebeater and black boxer-briefs, Mateo was down to a pair of rather obscene bikini briefs, and Dylan to a pair of oversized heavy cotton boxers. Mateo noticed that Dylan kept looking at his package. _Yeah, he's interested, but in those awful boxers that go down to his knees, I can't see what the hell Dyl's got in there!_

The next round, Leo and Dylan fell together in a tangle. Mateo crouched over them laughing.

Leo helped his friend up, and pulled his black tank off, revealing his sculpted, smooth upper body. His biceps and pecs bulged. "Your turn, Dyl." He smiled.

"You guys, m-maybe we should stop now." Dylan stammered.

"Nope! You lose Dyl! Got to pay the price!" Mateo was crowing.

"Maybe if we all agree to do it." Leo offered helpfully. "It's okay Dylan; don't feel insecure. I'm not hung real big or anything." He hooked his thumbs into his underwear and started to slide them down.

"Yeah that's cool, we can all do it." Mateo reached for his own briefs, though they already didn't leave that much to the imagination. There was a large bulge curving up and to the right in their tight confines.

Dylan gulped, and glanced down at the bulge in Leo's boxer-briefs, then at Mateo's huge sausage outline. Then he shyly slipped down his boxers, slowly, slowly revealing… a little dark red bush, then a thick shaft that went on and on. He had a monstrous cock, and it wasn't even fully hard.

"Oh, gosh!" Leo gasped. He felt a surge into his groin as his own cock hardened. As he lowered his boxer-briefs, his six-inches snapped up against his flat belly before wavering in the air.

"Oh my god, Dyl, you're huge!" Mateo exclaimed. "You're hung like a horse!" He yanked his own briefs down, and out flopped his uncut cock, semi-hard from the excitement of the moment, so not yet at its full nine inches.

When Dylan's hideous boxers finally hit the floor, it was clear that his own cock was already larger than Mateo's and as the other boys stared, it was thickening and rising as it filled with blood. "It doesn't get much bigger than this." He said softly. His large balls moved in their heavy sack behind the monster dick.

"It's awesome, dude!" Mateo said breathlessly. He boldly stepped right up to Dylan and wrapped his hand gently around the boy's shaft.

"Ohhh gosh…" Dylan whimpered and shook all over, but he made no move to resist. "Matty, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't wait to get a feel of this." Mateo smiled at his nervous-looking friend as he started to lightly stroke the fat tube of flesh. "Leo, can you believe that our buddy is so big?"

"N-no…" Leo stammered, his hand around his own cock as he watched the other two from a few feet away. He licked his lips and stepped forward, putting a hand on Dylan's skinny little ass. "But it's awesome." He smiled reassuringly at the ginger boy.

"H-holy Christmas nuts!" Dylan gasped. He secretly loved his character Milton's goofy saying. "You guys planned this! Are you, like, secret boyfriends?"

Leo and Mateo smiled at each other and Leo said, "I guess, sort of. More like special buddies. Right, Matty?" As he said it, he let go of his own penis and took hold of Mateo's now fully hard, uncut cock.

In response, Mateo only leaned over and planted a big kiss on Leo's soft lips, then looked back over at Dylan to see his response. He felt the boy's cock surge in his hand._ Oh yeah, he's loving this!_

"Wow, this is amazing!" Dylan said. "Leo, can… can I touch your… penis?"

Leo grinned at him. "I'd love it if you felt up my cock, Dyl."

With a shaking hand, Dylan reached over to his handsome hero, his slender fingers at first just brushing the tender skin, then he lightly clasped Leo's thick curving manhood. He felt it swell in his grasp, the already large head getting bigger. "Oh it's so nice, dude."

Leo sighed and leaned in, at the same time groping Dylan's ass. "Yeah Dyl, that feels great!"

Dylan stroked it very gently. "I never in a million years thought I'd be touching your… cock." He smiled guiltily then, and his pale freckled cheeks reddened.

"I know what's even better." Mateo sank down to his knees in front of Dylan, and raised the boy's monster cock. _At least the head is not so big, like Leo's, it's actually smaller than the main shaft. Cool how everyone's cock is different,_ Mateo thought, just before he took the tip of the redhead's cock between his lips and ran his tongue-tip over it.

"Oh gosh!" Dylan wailed, watching as Mateo sucked the head and an inch or so of his cock into his experienced mouth. He involuntarily squeezed Leo's cock, and the hot blackbelt gasped as his dick spit out some precum.

"Yo, Dyl, careful!" Leo caught his breath.

"S-sorry, I just—I've never…" But Dylan was staring down as Mateo pumped he base of his cock while sucking more and more of the end into his hungry mouth.

"It's okay, enjoy it." Leo assured him, while his fingers slipped between Dylan's ass cheeks and lightly fingered his ass, since Mateo had the boy under his power. Leo was happy to bottom for his hot Columbian buddy, but he hadn't had ass in a long time, and he was having a very hot fantasy that involved his cock and Dylan's skinny little ass.

* * *

_I promise to update soon now that I have a new story rolling; please comment! I welcome suggestions on how this should play out, but I have some ideas... and at least one other summer guest may drop in._

*True fact.


End file.
